


The Shrimp Eats Shrimp

by lilnepp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Allergies, F/M, GOD THIS IS SUCH A MESS, LEVY GOES INTO ANAPHYLACTIC SHOCK AND GAJEEL JUST GAWKS, THE SHRIMP EATS SHRIMP AND ALMOST DIES, Vomiting, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dinner date, Gajeel learns about a certain allergy Levy has. In the most unfortunate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrimp Eats Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. so this is my second Gajevy one shot, and i know it's not particularly good but if i don't write 'n' publish them then i'm never going to get over my apparent hate towards everything i write. i hope you enjoy Gajeel's response to Levy almost dying on his (newly carpeted) floor.

Based off of [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127592135491/imagine-person-a-is-allergic-to-some-food-item-a)

 

To Gajeel, Levy  McGarden was many things. Beautiful, courageous, intelligent, quick-witted; he could go on, of course, but if she wasn’t sputtering on the floor and breaking out into a rash, he probably would. In fact, he’d probably do it at that very moment to distract himself from the bluenette on his floor having _inner conflicts_.

 

Was he really so disgusting? That after he’d kissed her, she keeled over, coughed, threw up, coughed some more _and_ started swearing (Albeit quietly)? Did he gross her out that much? She wasn’t even subtle about it. That hurt.

 

Abandoning the dinner he had set up for the two of them, he was kneeling next to her as she coughed some more, letting her get it out _all over_ his (Newly put-down) carpet as he held her hand and pushed her hair back for her. He had already called emergency services, and they had told him to sit tight for 10-20 minutes while they got a vehicle out to them. With how he was describing her condition, they told him it just sounded like she could’ve been having a cardiac arrest or something. Gajeel wasn’t listening to 90% of the call, if he were honest.

 

She gripped his hand tighter as she held her stomach with a pained face.

 

“What was… in that… food…?” She managed to get out, her voice now rough from puking and coughing. Levy looked up at him, her face now red. Small sweat beads were forming at her hairline.

 

“Shrimp, they said it was most likely _heart related-“_

“ _Gajeel,_ ” She demanded seriously, boring into his red eyes with her amber ones. “ _What was in the food?”_

“Well,” He lifted a hand to his chin in thought, leaving Levy’s fringe to soak in the perspiration on her forehead. Wonderful. She made a noise that sounded like she was going to throw up again. Gajeel made a mental note to get up and grab a bucket to prevent his carpet smelling like puke, but unfortunately didn’t act on it.

 

“I made it all from scratch, but I used egg, flour, some fresh vegetables from the market, beef stock, oyster, shrimp-“

 

“ _Shrimp?!_ ” Levy exclaimed suddenly, a burp coming straight after. She squinted her eyes shut and Gajeel could see her gulp down something. He decided not to think about what.

 

“Yeah. Shrimp for the Shrimp. I thought it would be funny and ironic.“

 

“ _I AM ALLERGIC TO SHRIMP.”_

 

_Oh._

 

_Fuck._

 

“Have I not mentioned this before?!”

 

“No.”

 

Levy opened her eyes, staring straight up at the ceiling.

 

“I swear I have,”

 

“You haven’t. Ever.”

 

“You literally fed me _death_ on a _silver spoon_. And then you _kissed me,_ after eating  _shrimp-_ ”

 

“ _You never told me about this, Levy.”_

She contemplated for a moment. The Shrimp- er, _Levy_ , didn’t forget things easily; she surely would’ve remembered telling him. Maybe she snuck it in during one of those times she rambled on about books and Gajeel ‘listened’. She breathed heavily as a knock came at the door. Gajeel rushed over to it and opened the door for the paramedics, who came in quickly with a stretcher.

 

“How did you not know there was shrimp in the soup, Levy?! It was floating on the top!”

 

“I didn’t look at the soup _once!”_ She wheezed back as they got her onto the stretcher, someone holding the door open as they wheeled it out. Gajeel followed.

 

“What? Why not?”

 

She looked at him quickly, then looked away.

 

“I was busy admiring you.” She croaked embarrassedly. Her voice was pretty much absent at that point. As they got her into the ambulance, they didn’t even invite Gajeel into the emergency vehicle to ride with her to the hospital. For an asshole, he made _pretty good_ emotional support. It was their loss.

 

Pantherlily had chosen that exact moment to fly in, landing on the grass next to Gajeel as the man sat down on it.

 

“Your first date appears to have gone well.” He commented, nudging his head towards the leaving ambulance.

 

“I fed her shrimp. She’s _allergic_ to shrimp.” Gajeel spoke lowly, one hand dragging down his face in what felt like a mixture of stupidity and ignorance.

 

“You didn’t know? She has told you several times before.”

 

The black-haired man looked at the Exceed in disbelief.

 

“When?!”


End file.
